A Sick Alfred is an Odd Alfred
by Aitora x Otaku
Summary: Your electricity is out and Tony has called! He sounds worried. Better find out whats wrong with Alfred! ((i dont own hetalia))


A Sick Alfred is an Odd Alfred

**Aitora: What up! I haven't uploaded anything in a while. I feel bad but in my defense I can never get the whole stay concentrated thing down. Anyway, enjoy!**

I was just sitting in my dark house, seeing as the power was out. I remember hearing a squirrel jumped on the power lines the wrong way, got electrocuted, not to mention the entire streets power went out.

Yeah, sounds outrageous.

My house is somewhat tidy. The cat had knocked over a small standing table...thing. The cinnamon roll walls looked like dirt in the dark. It was slightly disturbing but the red wall in the corner scared me even more. Right now I'm in bedroom trying to figure out how to get my internet back. Seeing as that isn't working either. How sad.

The bed, well futon, wasn't made seeing how the blankets are tangled. I rarely make my bed because I remember reading somewhere that the bugs will suffocate and it's actually better to have a bed like that. Slightly nice to know you can cut down bed bug numbers just by not making your bed. It might not be exactly organized or whatever but I'm more worried about my health you know?

Just at that moment my cell phone rang. It was Tony, Alfred's friend. Even all I heard was cuss words, his tone (is it a he?) sounded worried so I hurried over to Alfred's house. It's much better than being in a dark house that looked dead due to no electricity. Even the room that Alfred decorated (a fourth of July theme) looked scary.

I locked my large cabin looking house and walked to Alfred's house. It's not that far.

His house had power, that lucky guy. His house looked like any normal American house. White, two floors, the whole shindig. I walked in knowing his front door would be unlocked but instead I find a dresser in the way of the door.

I squeeze myself through the door and once I'm in I push the dresser where it was supposed to be but when I turned around I saw something that sacred me half to death.

Everything was clean, oh but that's normal. The cream walls had nothing on them and the bald eagle pictures along with Alfred and his country buddies pictures were on the too. None of them were crooked. Oh no. What got me was that Tony was running around with a shirt, or was it boxers..., in his hand and Alfred was laying the floor head first as if he just collapsed.

I slowly drag him to his living room and try to place him on the couch. Key word, tried.

After ten minutes of trying, I just gently shook him to wake him up.

"No (y/n) that tickles... ha ha ha... the water feels nice," Alfred mumbled.

"What's with him? And what's this about me?" I ask myself. I have an itsy bitsy teeny tiny little crush on Alfred but with how much I hang out with him I figured out how to hide it. Besides, I always hear him talking about this other girl to Arthur, Ivan, and Francis. So I hope this girl will say yes to him and treat him right. I don't give up on love for any b***** girl.

I shake Alfred some more when I notice how hot he is. No... not that hot. I mean his temperature is sky rocketing! I grab a thermometer and check his temperature. It's 103 degrees Fahrenheit so I shake him even more.

The big bloke finally wakes up so I ask him what happened.

"Well, dude, I had plans on asking the girl I like over to ask her out, but Tony messed up the hall with his anti-gravity thing. I put everything back but I felt hot and passed out."

"You have a fever so come on and lay on the couch, I'll take care of you. I guess this girl will just have to wait for the hero a little longer, eh?" I try to jokingly say. Alfred laughs a little so I know it worked.

"HAHAHAHAHA Of course I'm the hero! The hero always gets the girl in time!" Alfred said in his normally loud voice but ended up coughing.

"Okay, no laughing for you. Why don't get some sleep? We need to get you to the couch."

Alfred starts to get up and walk but he trips so I wrap his arm around me and help him get to his living room. He plops on the couch, completely sprayed out and looked like a starfish. A really cute one that is.

I start to say that I'll make him some soup but Alfred interrupts saying he's cold. "Okay, I'll get you some blankets first."

His living room is decked out with a firework theme. He really likes those doesn't he? Well, his couch could fit five people but Alfred somehow took all of the room. I see an American flag blanket with an eagle on it on his rocking chair. 'Nice wood staining' I think. I take the blanket and gently put the blanket on the sick American.

"I'm still cold! WHY CAN'T THE HERO GET- **cough cough" **Alfred starts to have a coughing fit. I rub his back until he stops.

"You really need the soup. I make it right away," I softly say. "And no yelling either, we don't another coughing fit."

Walking into his kitchen, which is... actually pretty normal. It has a black fridge, tiled floors, white cupboards, a dishwasher, black sink, a marble island, and stools for the island.

Anyway, I get out the necessary ingredients for chicken noodle soup (a small pan, the Campbell's can, and water) and start cooking.

Once the soup is on the oven, I check on Alfred and I see him trying to get up.

"Alfred! What do you think you're doing?! Stay on the couch and get some rest!" I push him back onto the couch while saying this. Who knew he could be so difficult?

"No! I'm cold and I wanted to watch TV!" He tries to yell but it comes out hoarse. Either way he complies with my pushing and gets back on the couch. Tripping the entire way.

After I make he's tucked in again I get the remote and another blanket but just before i'm able to put the blue blanket on, Alfred stops me.

"Not that cold! Another blanket won't help."

I stop and stand for a few seconds, thinking. Finally something hits me. He must want a sleeping buddy! Sadly, Tony doesn't like sharing a bed with him and his dog is at Kiku's, if I remember right. I guess I could find a heating pad. That will work!

I put the unused blanket where I found it, on the floor, and get a heating pad. While its heating I walk back and put Alfred in a sitting position with a table near him so he could have his soup. It should be done by now.

I walk in the kitchen again and sure enough, the soup's done. I put it in a bowl with some saltine crackers, a spoon, and napkins. I set the food on Alfred's table and get the heating pad. Once again i'm stopped.

"That won't work. Put it away." Alfred just pouts. Am I missing something? Either way, I throw the heating on pad on the rocking chair and just tell him to eat his soup and get some rest.

While Alfred is having his soup I get up and walk to his movie collection. 'He does have a lot of superhero movies' I think. I choose Thor since I know Thor 2 is coming out. I put it in and realize Alfred ate all o the soup.

"You're supposed to eat the soup slow Alfred."

"It would get cold though."

I sigh and just take the dishes away and put them in the kitchen sink.

When I walk back in I see Alfred laying down waiting for me to start the movie but not before complaining again that hes cold.

"I can't fix it. You don't want another blanket, a heating pad, your dog isn't here, Tony doesn't like sharing, so I don't know what else I can do!" I just give up. There's nothing that will help him.

But apparently there was. Alfred wrapped the blanket around us both and pulled me closer to him. "Wha-"

"Shhhh. This fixed my problem."

"What about that girl you like? Isn't this like cheating on her or something?"

Alfred tightens his grip on me and says into my neck, "miy womph jou."

"What?"

He moves his head and whispers into my ear, "I said I love you. You're the girl that I like _. Now, can we watch the movie?"

I blush, but kiss his cheek to show I like him too. "Of course we can." I press play on the movie. 

The movie ended without trouble but both of us ended falling asleep in each others arms. Eventually I got a call from my neighbor the electricity was working again and all I could was 'well that took a long time.'

**Aitora: that was a nice ending if i do say so myself. i also tried being more descriptive in my writing so tell me if you have any ideas on how to improve anything!**


End file.
